


Cupids & Love

by InkedwithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cupid Harry, Cupids, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Niall's voice makes an appearance...that's it, Valentine's Day, cupid louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedwithLove/pseuds/InkedwithLove
Summary: "Kiss would be enough...On the lips," Harry's face resembled the morning sun, radiant and blushing.They were in the middle of a busy flower shop, flying over noisy people but Louis seemed to hear nothing but static."Harry...Where did you get that idea?" Louis was thinking too fast. They were Cupids! They don't kiss. They make other people kiss and fall in love.Wait, where did love come from?Louis mentally slapped himself.(Or)Harry and Louis were trying to help Zayn and Liam get together. They have been doing it for a long time, so it should be easy. Except, it was the first time Harry asked Louis for a kiss. What can he say, they are Cupids and Love is in the air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day :)

  
  
**Cupids & Love **  


The little houses in Amor, a town in the clouds, looked almost as normal as the ones on earth. Except, of course, that they were floating around on clouds. They had variations too, some were two stories and the others were single room houses. The town of Amor was buzzing with energy even at 4 in the morning that day. The cupids who usually don’t wake up so early were flying around, looking down at the Earth with enthusiasm.

The special day when people of Earth celebrate love had arrived. All the cupids had extra work on Valentine’s day, extra shifts to do, and extra love to share. And they were all thrilled. Well, maybe not all.

Louis looked longingly at his bed as he got ready. Slipping his socks on, he let another yawn slip. He tried to flutter his wings to jerk himself out of the drowsiness. But they barely gave a twitch. The sun wasn't even up as he looked out, past the floating clouds. 

He looked at his reflection in the water that was in the oval container, propped upright. The water was bewitched to be still and not flow out. He should send thank you flowers to Perrie. He adjusted his fringe and wished he could wear a sweater like the humans do. But cupids do not wear shirts. He should just be thankful for the _Cupid Clothing Rights_ fighters in the past, who were frowned upon for covering their bodies, that they were at least allowed to wear trousers and socks now. 

He took the bow and the quiver, and attached it to his hip. It had one arrow in it, and it will be immediately replaced by another when it was used. He flew out, his wings taking a little time to adjust to the wind. 

Louis looked down, past his level of houses. He could see the clouds two levels below him when there was an opening and saw Harry fly around on his, testing his bow's string. He looked far too excited for such a tiresome day ahead of them. Louis, with a groan, flew towards him.

“Harry, please tell me you are only acting like you are excited. We’ve been doing this every year for the past 9 years! Surely you are bored by now?” he watched as a smile spread across Harry’s face, and he flies closer to him. Harry immediately wraps his arms around Louis’ lower back, making sure not to squeeze his wings, and spin them in mid air. 

“It is the day!” Harry giggles, excitement pouring out. He then distances himself from his friend, and retrieves the short bow dangled on his hip. His muscles flexed as he drew out the string and demonstrated hitting someone with his arrow. Nick, who was flying by, did a dramatic swoop, and fluttered his eyes at Louis. Louis played along, making kissy faces at the older cupid.

“Definitely not using one on you,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes at the two. 

“You better line up, the area allotment is starting,” Nick said and he continued to fly to the clouds a few levels up, meeting up with his partner.

**...**

Louis remembers exactly the day he was paired up with Harry for the first time. It was a bad day. He accidentally hit the husband of a divorced couple with his arrow, which resulted in the husband begging his ex wife to marry him again. He wanted to correct it by using another arrow on the woman, but it would be wrong. They weren’t compatible, and getting together would only increase the problems. He had to watch the man crying every night.

Louis refused to leave the man, and after two months, the man finally moved on. But Louis still felt the guilt clawing at the back of his mind. 

He had been crying, sitting at the river bed when the green eyed cupid found him. Harry just hugged him and let him cry his heart out on his shoulder, whispering how everything will be alright.

‘We do have a tough job,’ Harry had said when Louis looked up at him with watery eyes, ‘And sometimes we do mess up. But the humans, they are smart too, you know? They’ll find their way out of matches that we make but won’t make sense to them.’

‘Sometimes, I wonder if we are forcing emotions on them...’ Louis mumbled, pressing closer into the embrace. 

‘We never do that. We only help bring out the feelings buried deep inside. We help them find their perfect balance. It’s up to them to decide they want it or not.’

Louis mocked him by saying it didn’t make any sense, but deep down, he treasured those words. 

They decided to become partners after that, working in pairs. It made the whole following up two people easy. To know when exactly to make the hit. Cupids can work alone or change their working partners, and many did. But, even after nine years of working together, the topic of finding a new partner never crossed their mind.

**...**

They waited patiently, Harry humming under his breath as the Angel read out the allocated areas from a scroll.

“Harry and Louis,” the Angel smiled. “You are assigned with the city of London, the one you’ve been working on for a couple months, now?”

“Yeah, they are a little shy. But today, we are gonna do it,” Harry nodded his head, determination making his eyes shine brighter. 

“Good luck then, off you fly.”

“Go do your magic, power couple,” Nick yelled, before zooming off.

That’s what Harry and Louis were known as in the Amor town, for the matches they’ve made had always been a huge success. They took their time, and with shocking coordination and excellent strategies, made people end up in the perfectly romantic settings.

The rest was left in the hands of humans, and most of the time, they managed to pull through.

**...**

“Harry, I’m pretty sure this guy lack basic common sense,” Louis whined, pointing an accusing finger at Liam, who was flushing furiously. “I mean, Zayn just asked him if he had plans for tonight, basically begging him for a date, and this idiot says, ‘I have homework.’ Like, what even is that!? He is a teacher, he gives homework, if my memory serves right!”

“Lou,” Harry places a hand on the other Cupid’s shoulder, stopping his wings from fluttering with rage. “Calm down. You knew this was going to be difficult. Liam is super shy. And that’s Zayn. Even I would get shy around him.”

“Would you, now?” Louis snapped, and glared at his friend. Harry raised an eyebrow at the unexpected outburst. Louis composed himself quick enough, but was equally confused about his swooping emotions.

He felt angry and a little jealous. Cupids aren’t supposed to feel jealous. They spread love. That’s their job. _And jealousy does the exact opposite of that, right?_ Louis shook himself and looked at the scene below him. Liam and Zayn were strictly avoiding eye contact as they stood facing each other. There was certain tension in the air and Louis, giving out an exasperated sigh, drew out an arrow from the quiver. He let his bow stay at his hip and flew to the pair.

He threw a questioning look at Harry, and upon receiving a thumbs up and a grin, he slightly tapped Liam’s lips with the silver arrow-head.

“You are beautiful. Your eyes, especially. They, like, glow, you know. Like a vampire. Not the bad kind! The good kind. I mean, I don’t even know if they exist, but...” Liam trailed off. Louis was looking at him with a dumbfound expression as Harry was giggling like a mad elf. 

“That’s the most romantic thing he could come up with!? With my help? Harry, I just can’t--” he stopped complaining when he heard the distinct laugh. A genuine one. He looked around to see Zayn, clutching his stomach and he had tears at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m so—sorry I’ll leave,” Liam pointed to the exit sign of the flower shop but Zayn stops him with a shake of his head. “You are so cute Liam. And if you don’t mind I would like to take you out for dinner. Only after you are done with your homework, of course. I know today is not the ideal day,” Liam snorts at that. “but it would be great if you agree.”

“Y—yes, sure, okay, fine, I mean not just fine but very fine,” Liam took a deep breathe, “Around seven?”

“I’ll be right here, I’ll close the shop and then, we can go.”

“That’s a date, then. With you. On valentine’s day. Not that it means anything. Like...it is just a stupid holiday,” Liam trailed off. Louis and Harry gave a mock gasp at Liam’s audacity.

Liam briskly walked out, knocking a few plastic pots and stepping on a few feet. But he had a date, so that’s all that counts.

"Okay...What?" Louis looked incredulous.

"That," Harry came up behind Louis and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Is Zayn loving Liam in every situation. I told you Zayn was head over heels for that guy. Anyways, looks like my part did the job, so..."

Louis glared at Harry as best as he could by turning his face to the side and going cross-eyed due to their closeness. They had a bet, every time. When they were matching two people, if the person they are following up from the pair makes the first move, they win. Winner gets a chance to make the other do whatever they want.

Till then, all had been funny and stupid. Harry once had to take Jade's help to color Nick's hair neon. But Harry was too soft on Louis, and when Harry got the chance, Louis had to water Harry's plants. So Louis wasn't really worried about the task he had to do.

"What do you want me to do, Haz? Kiss and sing you a lullaby?" Louis smirked, but Harry's face grew hot. He moved from his position and flew in front of Louis. Wringing his hands, he gave a small nod.

"What? Kiss and sing?"

"Kiss would be enough...On the lips," Harry's face resembled the morning sun, radiant and blushing.

They were in the middle of a busy flower shop, flying over noisy people but Louis seemed to hear nothing but static.

"Harry...Where did you get that idea?" Louis was thinking too fast. They were Cupids! They don't kiss. They make other people kiss and fall in love. _Wait, where did **love** come from?_ Louis mentally slapped himself.

"I...Um...Zayn was watching a movie, Titaniac? So--"

"You were watching movies? You are supposed to go back home when you are done setting scenes for them so destiny can act! You cannot get involved in their personal life! Chapter 23, Relations with humans: guidelines and limitations!" Louis reprimanded.

Harry ignored him. "--So, they are in those water boats...a big one...and they kiss. I mean, I've seen people kiss but this was much better, you know. We always move away when we see the couple's we match get closer to kiss. But these people zoomed it! It was weird, but nice weird." Harry was babbling now.

Cupids clearly know what goes on between lovers, but never had the visuals. It was considered lowly for Cupids to resort to it. Funny how what is taught to be the job of their whole life is nothing but a sin to have it for themselves. Chapter 1, Relations among Human: Strictly forbidden for Cupids.

"Harry," Louis sighed. "I don't know..."

"Come on, we are Cupids, Lou! We won't feel anything,” and then he looked uncertain. “I guess."

Louis very much doubted that, what with Harry's bright green eyes and lovely lips and oh holy heavens, he was in trouble.

"I think it is a bad idea," Louis said and Harry's face fell.

"Oh...Um, okay. Forget that I ever asked, I--" he was avoiding Louis' gaze. Louis flew close to him and gently held his chin high and encouraged Harry to look at him (he was flying a little higher to seem taller, but no one has to know that).

"I said it was a bad idea, not that I wouldn't do it," and it had an immediate reaction. Harry's face lit up and he squeaked.

"Thank you Lou!" He closed his eyes and puckered his lips like he watched in the movie.

"Wha--right here?" Louis blushed.

Harry chuckled, still not opening his eyes. "It's not like anyone can see us, Lou."

It was true but it felt like a private moment. He shrugged off the feeling and leaned in.

Louis' breath hit his lips and Harry felt his stomach do a tight swoop. On the light press of their lips, the Cupids all over the world felt a pleasant buzz. It felt like their arrows got powerful and they felt stronger.

And for Harry and Louis, it was on another level. They felt the same power that courses through their mind when they nock an arrow and pull the string, ready to fire. Only, a hundred times more intense.

Their lips slowly brushed together for a few more seconds, both sets of wings shivering and the feathers readjusting.

They pulled apart and the Cupids everywhere felt the little drain of the excess energy. They shrugged it off and continued their day as it was.

But the green and blue eyed Cupids kept staring at each other, eyes wide and heart beats going wild.

Harry opened his mouth to say, "Did you--?"

"Yes, I -- I felt that too..."

"Do you--?"

"No I have no idea what that was or why we felt that."

"It felt--"

"Powerful, I know."

"Tingly."

Louis gave a surprised chuckle. "Tingly, Harry, really? That's the best word you could use?"

"Heyyy, it did feel tingly, all the way from my lips up to my brain and down to my toes," Harry did a loop in the air and looked at Louis, upside down. "Did you not? Feel tingly, I mean..."

Louis looked at the hopeful look on his face and felt, in Harry's words, tingly again. But he refused to accept that. "Stop talking non sense and get back to work, Harold. I'll go with Liam and help him, and hope and pray that he'll not blow this up. You go to Zayn and make sure he'll love Liam even though he blows this up."

"He will love him no matter what."

"How do you know that?" Louis asked, amusement filling his words.

"It's the way he looks at him. All bright eyed and like he is the best thing in this whole world."

"You look at me like that," Louis laughed, but it immediately died down looking at Harry, whose eyes looked like they may fall out off his face. His face grew hot and he stuttered a little, not making any sense, pointed his thumb behind him, and flew away.  


**...**

Harry trailed behind Zayn as he walked home to get ready. His thoughts were with someone else though. Blue eyes and wicked smile.  
And soft lips.

‘You look at me like that.’ Those words played in Harry’s head over and over again. But is it possible, for Harry to love Louis? Is it possible for Harry to love, at all? 

They were taught that it was wrong from the moment they could understand words. But it didn’t feel wrong. 

His mind reeled back to the kiss again and he felt that buzz, albeit less intense.

“What do you think, Zayn? Is it normal to feel like that when you kiss someone?” Zayn was fussing with his hair, without paying the distressed Cupid any mind. Harry glared at him from the mirror, but of course, Zayn could neither hear him nor see. “You need to be a little helpful here, see it was my first kiss.”

Zayn was positively giddy, giggling to himself and thinking of the doe eyed date he had that day. Harry’s face softened. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Zayn flopped down on the bed, sighing at the ceiling and the smile not leaving his face. He rubbed his face with his face, and then, with a red face, slid his hand down his trousers.

Harry yelped and flew out of the window so fast that he almost knocked a pigeon, his face flaming and his heart beating fast.

**...**

“--And then, he asks me to kiss him!” Louis threw his hands up in the air, his wings shivering at the memory. “Cupids shouldn’t feel like this! It—it’s not natural, they said.”

He looked at a perturbed Liam, not because of Louis’ story, but because he had a date. With Zayn.

“Oh my god,” Liam fell back to his bed, his arm covering his eyes.

“That’s who you should be thanking. You were pretty awful at wooing Zayn. But be had been gone for you from day one, Harry says so,” he stared at Liam, sitting on the floor and his chin propped on edge of the bed. His eyes were going unfocused and all he could see were green eyes going wide, and pink lips sliding with his.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Liam’s hand moving down, first to his chest and then lower, his breathing heavy. Louis frowned at first, worrying if Liam was having a stroke, but his eyes widened as he understood.

“No no no no no,” Louis flew out cursing mortal humans and their weird ways of showing love. But mostly curious.

**...**

By the time Louis reached Zayn’s shop, Harry was already there, sitting prettily on the lamp post, his wings folded around him.

_Prettily?_

Louis shook his head and approached the younger Cupid. “So did your human also had his hands down--”

“Yes,” Harry gave a surprised chuckle, having sensed Louis approaching him. He jolted with surprise at that. “Wait,” he looked at Louis. “How did you know I was here, or did you just plan to wait here? The time is not 7 yet...”

“Um, I kinda started flying around thinking where you would be, and um...ended up here,” Louis frowned.

“You sensed my presence,” Louis scoffed at that. “No, really,” Harry smiled at Louis. “I could sense you too, without looking up.”

They were both silent for a little while.

“Is it because we...” Louis coughed, his wings flapping lightly as he stayed flying in front of Harry.

“Maybe.”

**...**

They watched silently as Liam, arriving a little late, caught up with Zayn waiting outside the flower shop.

“I hope you come back as a married man!” an Irish voice called out from the shop, but Zayn was quick to drag Liam away before he paid any attention to it.

They opted an old but beautiful restaurant, and managed to get a table in the back garden. Zayn said it was their luck, but the old man giving a thumbs up to Zayn and guiding them to their seats gave away the fact that he made a reservation.

“It is a very nice place,” Liam’s voice sounded robotic.

“I can’t deal with this idiot, Haz,” Louis whines. “How hard is it to talk about ones feelings!?” he looked at Harry, hoping for a matching expression of frustration, but what he saw there left him a little out of breath.

Harry was looking at him, his eyes carrying conflicting emotions. Being a Cupid was a gift and a curse, Louis decided. Because what he saw there, with the eyes of someone who always pinpointed it, was love. He quickly averted his eyes, wondering if Harry saw the same in his.

But how could this happen? 

“I guess it is very hard,” Harry said, with a throaty chuckle. 

They fell silent again, watching the date progress. It was awkward, simple questions thrown here and there, and neither of them were making any move to assure the other they would meet again. The date came to an end and, with an awkward wave, Liam started to leave.

“Okay, I think what they need is courage,” Louis looked at Harry, nodding at him to go to Zayn. They both pulled out an arrow with red strings and readied themselves. “On the count of three. One...two...three.”

Louis’ arrow hit Liam’s back just as Harry’s hit Zayn’s. They disappeared as red tendrils of smoke wound themselves around the two, visible only to the Cupids.

“Liam...” Zayn called out, but there was no need to. Liam had already turned around and opened his mouth. But they stayed silent.

Louis’ frown deepened. “Why aren’t they saying anything? Why is it not working?”

Harry watched as the smoky power was rapidly fading. He took a deep breathe. He felt foolish, expecting his power to work when he had no courage in himself. All the consequences flashed in his mind, being banished, his friends hating him, Louis not talking to him. He could make things awkward between them. But then he remembered the blue eyes, overflowing with love. 

And that was what reassured him that everything was going to be fine.

So he took a deep breathe and said, “Lou...I love you.”

And Louis’ eyes widened. He looked at Harry with an incredulous expression, his heart hammering away. He watched as Harry turned to him, looked his straight in the eye and gave a tentative smile. “It is weird, being a Cupid and not realizing it sooner, but I guess I have always loved you. I know this is scary and I have no idea what awaits us in the town, but I don’t really care as long as I have your love.”

Louis was speechless. He saw bright red coloring the right side of his vision. He turned to see that the power of Harry’s arrow increased immediately. The red smoke enveloped around Zayn and a look of determination crossed his eyes.

“I really like you Liam,” Zayn blurted out, but his gaze held Liam’s. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I would like to take you out again. And then again. I know it isn’t that articulate or poetic, but, I would like to have your number so I can talk to you again.”

Liam stood there, frozen, much like Louis. His magic was clearly fading as Liam failed to say anything. Louis watched as Zayn’s face was slowly falling. He turned to look at Harry, and his face was filled with hope. And a look at his eyes, a true example of them being the doors to ones soul, were the only push he needed. 

Louis closed the distance between them and hugged him tight. “Remember Harry, when you held me and said everything will be alright, the first time we met? You said we bring out the emotions buried deep inside. And I think you are a true Cupid. You succeeded in doing that with me too. Bringing out the love.”

He pulled his head back and looked up at Harry, smiling with crinkly eyes, “I love you too, you big sap. Very much so.” And Harry fell in love all over again.

They heard Zayn take a sharp breath from below them. They both turned to see Liam kissing Zayn, his hand cradling the shocked boy’s cheek.

Both Harry and Louis gave a watery laugh as they watched the boys get wrapped in the red glow. 

“I think the two are feeling lonely, kissing...um...alone,” Harry said, biting his lower lip at Louis. 

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Harry,” Louis placed his hand around Harry’s neck and pulled him closer.

“Well, I’m lucky you love me, then,” Harry grinned before their lips met again. 

The cupids around the world barely had to do any work that day as the humans were brave enough to confess their love. 

They sat wondering where this courage came from, and couldn’t help the awe at seeing the love spread like wildfire.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello on [Tumblr :)](https://inked-withlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://inked-withlove.tumblr.com/post/157238239309/cupids-love)


End file.
